totaldramacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy
Amy, labeled the Tomboy, is a student in Total Drama College on the Screwdrivers team. Biography Growing up with five older brothers beating you up (including Lee!) is tough, and so is Amy. Though she isn't completely aware of her strength. Amy's dream is to become a nurse, and hopefully be less clumsy than she is right now. Though she seems a bit too much of a tomboy, she does have the traits for the job; she's caring, loyal, friendly, loving, reliable and most importantly, very childish. Amy varies in what she likes in quite a few ways, her main passions are sports and full contact can be her favourites, though don't tell anyone, she has a secret My Little Pony stash hidden under her bed. Total Drama College Amy was sixth to arrive in Induction Day, and volunteered to swat a bee that Sarah was afraid of. She did so, but it landed in Sarah's shirt, causing her to scream. She later reveals that Lee is her brother and agrees with Rosie that he is a meathead. Later, she talks to Chris and tells him his pistol looks cool and asks if it's the starting pistol. Much to her disappointment, he reveals that it's for his own protection. At that point he flies away on a helicopter, leaving a saddened, concerned Amy behind. In Chris Blinded Us With Science, Amy is with Crissie. When Mike asks if he could go with them, and Crissie thinks it's a trap, Amy says that she could let the poor guy go with them, and slaps her brutally on her back, knocking her to the floor. When running along with Crissie and Mike, she mocks , her brother, saying that if he doesn't hurry up, he's going to come last place, to which Lee replies he doesn't have a partner, and Amy says it's not her problem. After that, she reveals in the confessional that she loves making her brother lose, especially when it's by accident. When Amy and Crissie are a lot ahead of Mike, Mike tell them to wait. Amy then carries Mike. When Crissie says that she's going to search what screamed, Amy says it could have been the Smoke Monster. Once at the Question Door, Amy tries looking through each ball to find the key. Each ball that didn't have a key, she tosses back to the others for them to be shocked. When she passes through the question door she is instantly put on the Screwdrivers team with Crissie, Dave, Mike, and Mody. When Shane accuses Lee of abandoning Hannah in the woods, Amy seems shocked and appalled. In Radioactors, Amy is revealed to be sharing a dorm room with Rosie and Sarah. As Sarah is happy at this, Amy seems to have Lee's elimination on her mind, and lets out that she doesn't trust Shane and she's keeping her eye on him. Trivia *Amy's last name is revealed to be Prior. *Therefore, Lee 's last name would also be Prior *Amy is 16 *Amy and Lee are brother and sister. *Amy's pajamas are based on scrubs a doctor would wear. *Amy is one of three female contestants that doesn't wear lipstick. *Amy and Lee are the only contestants that knew a contestant outside of the competition. **Amy knows Lee because he's her brother. *Amy has appeared on two front covers out of a possible three. *Amy is one of the only contestants to have a family member competing in the competition. *Amy, as well as Sarah, are the first females to be seen in their sleepwear, in story. *Amy is the first contestant to become suspicious of Shane inside the competition. Total Drama College (Original) Total Drama College had a one chapter story before being thrown by the artist to make it better. Amy was one of the many characters seen in this version. Though the original was differently styled, Amy seemed to remain the same, although her hair is a different color and has streaks going through it. Her pants are blue and her shoes are gray and white here as opposed to pink and white. She auditioned along with Crissie in the original and was seen to be best friends with her. However, in TDC she auditioned alone and is on a different team than Crissie, with no evidence of a friendship between the two. Gallery AmyPyjamas.png|Amy's sleepwear File:Amypanic.png|Amy panicking. File:Amyhuff.png|Amy Huffing. File:Amyhit.png|Amy gets hit in the head. File:Amywave.png|Amy waving. File:Tdc records amy by zobe-d2xguj2-1-.png|Amy's TDC Record. Induction Day Gallery AmyGetsIt.PNG|Amy volunteers to swat a bee. AmySaraahFirstImpression.PNG|Amy chases a bee. AmyHitBee.png|Amy finally hits the bee. RosieMeathead.png|Amy tells Rosie that Lee is her older brother and Rosie quickly apologizes for calling him a meat-head... AmyMeathead.png|...but Amy tells Rosie that she shouldn't be sorry because she also thinks he's a meat-head amychris.png|Amy asks Chris if what he's holding is a starting pistol. Chris Blinded Us With Science PoorGuy.png|Amy tells Crissie that she should let Mike team up with them. Amyfall.png|Amy and Mike look at Crissie. HurryUpLee.png|Amy tells Lee that he should hurry up or else he'll be last. BeatingTheSnotOutOfHim.png|Amy says that she loves Lee but she also loves beating the snot out of him. WeJustMet.png|Amy hoists Mike onto her. Amyontheball.png|Amy gets a ball from the Question door. Amycrissie.png|Crissie stops Amy from answering questions. ICanDoThis.png|Amy says that she can answer the questions. Radioactors AmySarahbed.png|Amy disheartened by Lee's departure. Amylee.png|Amy and Sarah discuss Shane. See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Screwdrivers Category:Contestants